When Regular Worlds Collide
by regulerfan
Summary: Won't be worked on until fall
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a new story of mine that is kinda like D0CMudkips story Unusual Changes at Unusual Times. He has agreed to let me use his idea of combining humanized characters and original characters of Regular Show in one Story but the plot of it is different. Because this story the Original character will be meeting their humanized selves- in another universe. This story may be confusing because the time period is ahead of my other story "Wrath of Jerdecai" but I just had to make this. Also SHOUT OUT to D0CMUdKip2 thanks for letting me use your idea it means a lot and the credit given to this story belongs to D0CMUdKip2 and please read his story Unusual Changes

Jerdecai's POV

I woke up to meet the blazing suns light. I covered my eyes and got up to see where the hell I was. Of course I was in the god damn park. The place I hate most of all. I shook my head in confusion I was having a hard time remembering what the hell happened and how I got here without being shot at. All I remember was a machine,a explosion and...

"Mordecai" I said to myself

That Bluejay was probably the cause of this. But why would I be here in the park? This is the last place he'd want me here. I stood up was then greeted a man behind me.

"Hey sir are you o-HOLY CRAP!" The man yelled after he saw my face, looks like somebody realized their talking to Jerdecai. Scaring people is so much fun, especially when I kill them soon after. I took a step towards him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FREAK!"

"Ahhhh don't want to play with little ole Jerdecai?" I said in my creepiest voice ever.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GOD DAMN BIRD, I'M CALLING THE POLICE SO YOU OR ANY OTHER UGLY BIRD DOESN'T HAVE TO BOTHER US HUMANS!" He shouted at me and then pulled out his phone

THAT DAMN RACIST SON OF A BITCH! He's not scared of me because I'm Jerdecai. The Devils Decent. The Reaper of all lives. No, HE WAS SCARED OF ME BECAUSE I WAS A FUCKING BIRD.

"Hello, yes I liked to report about a walking bir- GAHHHH"

I grabbed his throat and started to strangle him til he turned pale. I then started to repeatedly pound on his face shouting

"PEOPLE ARE AFRAID OF ME BECAUSE I'M FUCKING JERDECAI NOT BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING BIRRRRRD!" I then dropped his bloodied body and stood on his chest staring down at him. Then he said the following that got me so freakin pissed.

"W-who's Jerdecai?" He mustered

I swear my eyes turned from their usual black to glowing red. I took his head and then snapped it, knowing the sound will ease my troubles. I have no idea why he hadn't heard about me, everyone in this town knows who I am. I killed over hundreds of people here. I decided to shake the thought out of my head. I walked down and noticed no graffiti of my gang sign wasn't anywhere to be spotted. That's strange My men usually paint the sign of Black skull with a snake everywhere to remind people of me. As I'm walking I noticed people aren't running away screaming my name in terror but instead they're backing away slowly more scared of my appearance. What is this park having a racist to birds type of shit.

"Yeah ya, this video game is gonna so awesome" Said a familiar voice

"Yeah it is OHHHHHH!" Both voices cheered

I knew those voices anywhere. The banes of my existence. The ones that always stop me when I'm close to taking over this city.

"Mordecai and Rigby" I grunted

I followed the chanting getting ready for a fight. Rigby I'm not afraid of but Mordecai. Tyler taught him how to fight like a pro. So I took out my black handled knife and jumped out ready to attack when

"AHHHH, Rigby what the hell is that thing" Yelled Mordecai

"No use in running Morde-" I paused and stared at them they seemed their usual selves except for one little thing THEY WERE HUMAN.

Well here's the first Chapter of "When Regular Worlds Collide" And remember give credit to D0CMUdKip2 because this was his idea first. R&R or PM me what you think of my new story -Alrex out


	2. He's human your humanWhat the hell's on

Jerdecai's POV

I stared at them. This couldn't be right, last time I checked Mordecai and Rigby were a bluejay and raccoon. These were Humans. Plus they stared at me scared out of their minds. Mordecai and Rigby were never scared of me. Well Mordecai wasn't anyway.

"RIGBY! WHAT THE IS THAT THING!" Shouted the tall one with spiked black and blue hair and a light blue hoodie

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Yelled the short one with the messy brown hair and brown hoodie, and also had ripped up jeans with a tail clipped to it. Even Rigby had more fashion sense then this guy, and he was nude.

If these guys weren't Mordecai and Rigby then I might as well get these guys to tell me where they are.

"You won't mind telling me where I can find some friends of mine, will ya?" I then took a step forward and showed them my knife. Making them even more scared.

"Because if you don't" I paused and smiled menacingly

"People are going to have a hard time finding, get what I mean" I smiled at them

"S-sure we loved to, who are you looking for?" The Blue one asked who was extremely nervous

"I'm looking for a bluejay and a raccoon who work at this very park, their names are Mordecai and Rigby" I looked at them and they were in complete confusion

"Ummm, We're Mordecai and Rigby and we work at this park, but last time I checked we aren't animals" They burst out laughing as if I was insane, and I was starting to think it as well, I mean how could these guys be Mordecai and Rigby.

"Listen to me you morons I'm the one and only Jerdecai and- Jerdecai" The small one who I guessed was Rigby interrupted

"More like Turdecai- Whoooaaaaaa!" They cheered in unison

I was now pissed off. I grabbed my chain and whipped it towards the blue one who was probably Mordecai which caused it to wrap around his neck. I pulled back causing him to fly towards me. I then caught him by the throat and brought him up to my face(not like that you perves) and growled showing him my pointed teeth.

"Now tell me where is Mordecai and Rigby" I growled. I then lifted him up

"I told you we're Mordecai and Rigby"

"What's going on" A familiar voice called

Benson

My favorite Gumball machine has come out to play. The only thing though, he was human as well. He was American/Chinese with a purplish and reddish jacket with a Chinese hat and had purple hair.

"What are you two slacker- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" He shouted pointing at me. People have been acting like that all day. Is anyone scared of me just because I'm Jerdecai?

"We have no idea, some kind of bird thing" said Rigby

Then out of no where a huge muscular man attacked me causing me to drop Mordecai if it even was him. I kicked the man off me and grabbed his arm and threw him. When he got back up he SKIPPED to the two humans I attacked and asked if they were alright. Did he just skipped. Holy crap was he Skips. He's human too. What the hell is going on.

Skips stared at me as if looking through my soul. But that never scared me. He didn't wear a shirt as usual but didn't have any fur. All he had was white hair on top of his head that's it. Skips wasn't really a feared enemy in my eyes. I always kicked his ass. The only ones that were able to stand a chance against me was Mordecai and Tyler.

But back to the point. I stared at everyone completely confused. They were all human. Sure there were humans and animals but the park crew never had a single human. I think, not sure if Muscle man is human. The green throws me off track.

I then heard sirens coming towards my way. I turned around and ran as fast as I can. Not looking back. I was seriously confused out of my mind. I hadn't seen one animal walk my way not once. I then ran up a rocky hill and stood on top staring at the entire park. I looked everywhere to see if I could spot one animal but all I saw was humans. Nothing but humans. What's the Hell is going on? Then I remembered something, something that might be the cause of this. All I remembered was...

A Explosion

**A explosion you say? Wonder what happened to our little grey bird. Why is everyone a human? Where are all the animals? It's like going to a zoo but all you see are people. In case any of you are wondering how the hell Jerdecai got there. Wait until the next chapter where it will show a flashback of the last thing that happened to him before he got into this fucked up world. Oh and sorry I hadn't posted in awhile, I thought I should just have a break. But now I'm back and will try to update on the Wrath of Jerdecai soon. -Alrex out**


	3. Flashback

**Alright just to let you know I'm taking a break from "Wrath of Jerdecai" and started working on this. But don't worry I'll probably get back on WOJ very soon like either tomorrow or the day after that. Alright on with the story **

Jerdecai's POV

5 hours earlier

"JERDECAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Shouted A tall Bluejay. This Bluejay was known as Mordecai, the bane of my existence.

"Experimenting dah! What, is it wrong to see what this thing can do?" I joked pointing at a strange green glowing orb.

My men had found this a week ago in the hands of a incredibly old man with a long white beard. He said it will lead to the destruction of many worlds or some crap like that. I lost what my men were telling me at the part where they said destruction. Anything that can cause destruction, and I don't care what it destroys, I'm testing it out.

I was to focused on the orb smiling at my work to notice Mordecai was about to attack. WHAM! I got sucker punched right in the face. I wiped the blood coming from my beak and pulled out my black handle knife. He did the same with his white handle knife and then we clashed. Mordecai attacked with his knife but I blocked it with mine and kneed him in the gut. But he then grabbed my leg and lifted me up and slammed my face into the ground. I rolled over and grabbed my chain and whipped it towards him wrapping it around his neck and I pulled back making him fling towards me and I kicked him in the face with both my feet.

Mordecai back flipped and landed on his back groaning in pain. I got up and picked my knife off the ground and was about to stab Mordecai until he grabbed my hand with the knife inches from his face and he punched me in the face. He then picked his knife back up and tried to slice me but I blocked it. And so we were repeatedly attacking and blocking each others attacks. All you could hear was the clang sounds coming from our knives as they made contact. Well, if you blocked out the sound of Mordecai's friends battling my gang.

Our knives came into contact ones more and I brought his blade up in the air with it still in contact with mine. I then brought it down to the side hoping to remove his knife from his hand.

CLING!

Electricity shot out. I looked to my right to see both our knives lounged into the machine containing the orb. Me and Mordecai both looked at each other with very nervous faces as more and more electricity shot out. We backed away from it. I looked to my left to see Rigby and Tyler running towards us and stopped 10 feet away from us staring at the machine as well. It looked like it was about to explode. Then a huge yellow/orange light came from it and...

BOOM!

"Aw shit." Mordecai and I said in unison right when the flames of the explosion came right at us.

I was thrown back and so was Mordecai as the flames consumed us both. Everything seemed it was in slow motion. I spotted the green orb. Then everything blacked out and the orb was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Present time

Still Jerdecai's POV

After that I woke up in my favorite park(Sarcasm) and you all know what happened after that. Just like the god damn Ying-Yang Orb something had to go wrong. Next time I see a orb or any glass ball or something like that, I'm hucking out the window.

Well I'm guessing that orb is the reason how I got here. But there is one thing I'm still wondering, Mordecai was also in the explosion and probably his friends too. Does that mean...

Mordecai's here too?

**Sorry this one is short that just seemed like a good place to end a chapter. So you all know how Jerdecai there. The question is, is Mordecai there too? How well he react to humanized friends? Did Rigby and Tyler also get caught in the blast? Well I ever stop asking you Pointless questions? Probably not. Alrex out**


End file.
